I Promise Forever
by meredithmiller223
Summary: Takes place after Annie is rescued. Can a confrontation between Grace and Oliver lead to more? Please be kind this is my first post!(: P.s. I couldn't fix the format for some reason so yea.../:


Chapter one

Grace stood in Oliver's office, looking out the balcony window at the star filled sky. They had just gotten Annie back and she was sleeping safely in her bed, but Grace couldn't get the thought of Annie being hurt out of her head. "She's safe Grace calm down!" She scolded herself mentally, as tears formed in her eyes.  
Just as she finished that thought  
Oliver walked back into the office. "She's asleep?" He queried.  
She nodded," yes, she fell straight asleep sir..."  
"Grace, it's Oliver remember?", He showed concerned now.  
"Oliver..." Grace corrected. Oliver slowly made his way over to the window where Grace was standing.  
"Grace, she's safe ok? I promise I won't let anything bad happen to her ever again." Oliver went to place a hand on Grace's lower back, but before he could, she moved out of his reach.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Oliver" Grace snap at him cautiously.  
"Excuse me?" Oliver's jaw was dropped as he asked this, anger starting to boil up in him.  
"You heard me Oliver, I'm just saying" Grace remarked.  
Trying to remain calm, Oliver grabbed Grace's arm gently, spinning her around to face him,"You know damn well that I have kept all of the promises I have ever made, especially ones that I have made to you!"  
Grace just shook her head at this, turning towards the balcony. She threw the doors open and walked outside, tears forming in her eyes. Oliver clenched his jaw as he followed this very infuriating, yet at the same time, alluring woman onto his balcony.  
"Grace what is the matter? Why are you being this way?" He was trying his hardest now to remain calm.  
Grace leaned lightly on the railing to the balcony, sobbing quietly,"I'm scared Oliver... We almost lost her..."  
Oliver felt his heart shatter at this very moment. Slowly, he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "And you think I'm not? Heck I've never been mores afraid in my life! But hey, it's over now, she's safe, and I promise you nothing will ever harm her again. That goes for you too Grace, I won't let anything harm you either" He whispered into her ear with an uneven voice.  
Grace shivered in his embrace, slowly turning to face him. " Oliver...?", She asked breathlessly.  
"Grace", before he could say anymore, Grace's lips were pressed against his heatedly.  
At first Oliver just stood there shocked, but he quickly remembered that this woman kissing him was the one who he was hopelessly in love with. Oliver kissed Grace back fervently, slowly sliding his hands over her hips, pulling her to him as close as their bodies would allow them. At this, Grace sighed in content, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck tight, deepening the kiss. Quickly realizing where they were, Oliver broke the kiss, pulling Grace into the study.  
"Oliv-", Grace began, but was cut off by Oliver's lips being pressed against her's once more.  
Without breaking their kiss, Oliver backed Grace up onto the couch, devouring her lips with his. Grace knew this was wrong, this was her boss after all! But this is what she wanted, right?  
"Oliver...", She pushed him back a little, still embracing him.  
"What's wrong Grace?", Oliver questioned, concern creasing his brow.  
"We shouldn't be doing this Oliver...", Grace looked down, the words hurt to say.  
Oliver back off a little looking into her eyes with concern,"What? Why? I thought this is what you wanted Grace...?"  
"I-I do Oliver more than anything... B-but... I'm your secretary and... It could ruin you...!", Grace explained.  
Oliver looked away, pondering the words she just said, before kissing her again, softly this time, holding her closer to him,"Grace I don't care what other people think! My whole life I have worried about what others thought about me, and I don't want to worry about that anymore. The day I met you I knew you would be special in my life. At the time I wasn't quite sure how or why, but now I know. Grace Farrell I love you more than anything in the world, well you and Annie, but my point is, I want you, I want to grow old with you and sleep next to you every night... I want... I want to marry you..."  
Grace gasped as he got on one knee, presenting her with a beautiful engagement ring. The center stone, the most beautiful shade of blue Grace had ever laid eyes on, was shaped like a large oval, and on either side of it, were two small crescent shaped diamonds. Grace could feel tears begin to form once again. She didn't know what to say. Did she want to marry him? Yes! One Hundred percent yes! But was it right...? Grace stared at the beautiful ring before her, weighing her options carefully.  
"O-Oliver... I love you too...", she whispered.  
A wide smile broke out onto Oliver's face as he leaned in and kissed her softly,"Does that mean yes, my love?"  
Grace nodded slowly and smiled a smile matching his,"Yes Oliver, yes!"  
Oliver slid the ring onto her finger, kissing her tenderly. Once their kiss ended, Oliver gathered Grace into his arms on the couch. They sat there for a long while, just smiling and sharing sweet but innocent kisses.  
"Oliver?", Grace looked up at him," Can we finish what we started?"  
Oliver took a minute to think about what she was asking before looking down with a fiery passion in his eyes," Oh yes my love, we most certainly can" and he kissed her like he's never kissed before.


End file.
